Golf flagsticks are used to provide a visual indicator of a location of a golf hole. Most commonly they are provided within a cup in the hole on a golf green. They may also be provided as targets on a practice range, or within cups provided in holes on a practice putting green. Typically the flagstick will include an elongated pole or other flagstick body made of metal or fiberglass. A cloth flag or other visual indicator is generally attached at or near the top of the pole. The lower end of the flagstick is adapted to be inserted within a cup provided within a hole cut into the ground, typically into a putting green. To this end, the lower end of the flagstick is commonly provided with a ferrule that is adapted to fit within a socket provided in the center of the cup. The ferrule at the lower end of the flagstick can be inserted into the socket to retain the flagstick in the hole in a generally upright condition.
Most commonly, the ferrule is formed from aluminum or other hard metal. The metal ferrule can damage the cup through repeated use as it contacts and bangs against the cup, particularly the top portions of the cup and the area of the cup directly adjacent the socket into which the ferrule is received. The repeated striking of the ferrule against the various portions of the cup can cause scratches, mars, and other blemishes, and can cause painted surfaces to have the paint rubbed off. These blemishes in the cup can be aesthetically displeasing, and can lead to oxidation or other deterioration of the cup.
Substituting a plastic ferrule for a metal ferrule has not been found to be a completely satisfactory solution. The plastic ferrules have not been as durable as the metal ferrules. Additionally, the plastic ferrules are more susceptible to getting stuck in the socket within the cup when sand, dirt, or other contaminants get lodged between the ferrule and the socket of the cup.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved ferrule for the lower end of the golf flagstick.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an improved golf flagstick.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an improved golf flagstick that includes a plastic-capped metal ferrule.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a golf flagstick that does less damage to golf cups than golf sticks that utilize standard metal ferrules.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method for forming a cap on a metal ferrule for a golf flagstick.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art. The present invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, and the single embodiment need provide each and every objective listed.